


Not The Praying Kind

by goddess_julie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ST: Into Darkness.  Jim is in a coma and Spock hasn't left his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Praying Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 24 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms.

Time is fluid. Even though it is a set number of seconds, minutes, hours and days, it can seem quick or slow. Dependent on what may or may not be happening. It was illogical to watch the clock in that it wouldn't make time go faster if you did, but it didn't stop Spock from eyeing the minutes and watching them turn to hours and days. With each passing day he saw the lines form deeper on Leonard's forehead. He saw he worry amplify each tie they ran a new set of tests where Jim remained still. The only proof of him still being alive was the rising and lowering of his chest, finally making the journey without the assistance of heavy machinery that had previously been helping him.

Overall the prognosis was looking good. Khan's blood was in his veins, working on his blood cells, regenerating the radioactive damage he'd endured at the hands of the warp core. But knowing that it looked good and watching Jim day after day, lie motionless in his bed, Spock couldn't fight the illogical rage and love that he associated with this man. Rage that Jim would risk his own life for him, for them when the world so clearly needed more men like Jim Kirk fighting for them. Rage for Admiral Marcus for his blood lust and exploiting Jim's love and respect for Chris Pike to gain the war he thirsted for. And love for Jim, his passion and heart and his fearless dedication to doing what was right and fighting for justice and peace.

Spock had never seen the point of praying, but he had found himself making illogical deals with a higher God, any higher God, for Jim Kirk to wake up. His meditation was only getting him so far.

"You should go home, get some rest," McCoy suggested as he entered into the small room and updated Jim's file.

"Vulcans need much less sleep than humans Doctor, I am fine where I am."

"At least get a chair, just lookin' at you is fucking up my back."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I do not see how my posturing and refusal to sit is having any physical affect on you Doctor, perhaps you should..."

"Damn it Spock, it's a figure of speech."

"I am fine doctor, thank you."

And Spock would be fine. He had to be, because Jim would be fine and if he would have to force himself to put these increasingly uncomfortable emotions deep, far down inside of him where no one would find out about them, where he would not have to continue experiencing them, he would do that. Jim would never have to find out that he spent what he was told was an excessive amount of time next to his bed, standing rigidly straight for hours on end as though penance for letting Jim sacrifice himself.

A small huff at the door interrupted Spock’s line of thought. Leonard. “Doctor,” he said sternly. “I would like to request that my presence here, at Captain Kirk’s bedside throughout his recovery be kept between us.”

“And all of the nurses that have seen you here? And the rest of the crew who have visited and comment that you are here every time they are here and then come back when they leave?”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Good luck with that,” was all McCoy said as he chuckled softly and exited Jim’s room.

Spock held his breath as a moment of panic surged up through his veins. This was one more thing he would have to make peace with. More meditation would be necessary.

FINIS


End file.
